Persephone
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 15598 - Attack: 1489 - Defense: 1355 - Recovery: 1267 - } A great witch with a mastery of hellfire and power that rivals most natural disasters. To those who express hostility toward her, she answers in kind with death, which has earned her the nickname the "scarlet sorceress". The simple mention of her name inspires awe and fear, and while there any official record of her has been lost, her heartlessness if oft spoken of in legends of old. - Persephassa = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 19508 - Attack: 1861 - Defense: 1696 - Recovery: 1586 - } "A pillar of fire that stretched to the end of the heavens burned for 70 days. At its center lay the most prosperous village in all Friope. Residents of the village had enjoyed happiness and wealth. Of course, there was some darkness behind it, but that was to be expected. Someone had to pay for unprecedented happiness, after all. As such, the occasional "disappearance" of a young woman did little to ruffle anyone's feathers. An old grave keeper would quietly dispose of the body, clean the blood off the floor, and then the masquerade would continue. So it went, right until a wave of heat swept over the village, starting at the village center." - Queen Persephone = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 24389 - Attack: 2327 - Defense: 2120 - Recovery: 1982 - } Magma exploded out of the ground in a rage, threatening to turn the entire world to ash. Then, with a single motion of her hand, the woman calmed the magma. "What brings you all the way here?" The man responded, "Do you remember that village you burned? I survived, and have been looking forward to this moment ever since." The sword pointed at her head glowed red in the light og the fire. Her cold gaze locked onto him, and she smiled. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 16833 - Attack: 1346 - Defense: 1394 - Recovery: 1272 - } With the power to plunge the world into tumult, this witch is known as the "cerulean sorceress". She has shown herself only a handful of times in the course of Latecia's history, but it is said she rends the frozen ground in two whenever she does appear. - Persephassa = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 21053 - Attack: 1685 - Defense: 1746 - Recovery: 1591 - } It is said this queen of ice lives in a frozen tower protected by shieldmaidens dressed in white fur. The tower stands eternally in place, shining at the edge of the world. Some say it was made as a place for her to wait, but she has remained silent on the matter. - Queen Persephone = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 26320 - Attack: 2106 - Defense: 2181 - Recovery: 1988 - } The tower of ice appears as though it spouted up between two glacial walls. Its roof is lined with crystals, and supports a jade throne in which only one person ever sits: the queen of ice herself. Staring out, she spotted a single black blur in an otherwise completely white horizon. The emotionless look on her face melted away as her eyes grew large. She jumped up and took another look at the black spot in the distance. Her ages of waiting had finally come to an end. The entire tower shuddered in anticipation. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 16993 - Attack: 1323 - Defense: 1405 - Recovery: 1261 - } One of the select few of "kings" and "queens" that reign at the top of the Astromon League, Persephone stands shoulder to shoulder with others who wield godlike power: the master of the holy sword, the sage with the unwavering spear, the possessor of the evil eye. Of these "kings" and "queens", almost none are said to have a pleasant personality, and she in not an exception. - Persephassa = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 21251 - Attack: 1657 - Defense: 1757 - Recovery: 1580 - } "Most kings and queens do not see the need to form a party, having always been powerful since birth. Even when they join parties, they rarely cooperate with other members, and generally are only satisfied when all strategies revolve around themselves. However, as the great master Hinak repeatedly emphasized, teamwork is the most important factor when fighting in the League. Even the most powerful Astromon cannot hope to succeed alone."...Did you hear that last part, Persephone?" "Oh, shut up." - Queen Persephone = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 26568 - Attack: 2073 - Defense: 2197 - Recovery: 1976 - } "Now, let's show them what we've been training for all this time! Persephone, you make a triangle formation A with Theria!" "Triangle forma...I can't do it! It's too embarrassing!" "Are you kidding? Does a 'queen' really get embarrassed so easily? Get over it! Mandrake's over there taking a beating!" "Why is it you only call me a queen in times like these?!" -A conversation with Master Carl Sagan overheard during a league battle - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 16118 - Attack: 1373 - Defense: 1820 - Recovery: 1048 - } "There is a flow to the generations. Each individual's will wanders on its own, creating a river that gradually grows larger, changing into a current that flows into the ocean of change. So it has been that the world changes time and time again. My calling is to observe and monitor this flow."-Persephone - Persephassa = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 16118 - Attack: 1373 - Defense: 1820 - Recovery: 1048 - } A sorceress who observes the world from atop her tower of light. She watches from the break of dawn until the very last moments of twilight, recording all of the changes that take place. She then delivers her records from the tower of light to her "master". For ages she followed the same routine, but it was only recently that she started to feel something was wrong. The size of her records had grown dramatically. It was only later that she realized the world was undergoing a fundamental change. - Queen Persephone = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 25186 - Attack: 2146 - Defense: 2874 - Recovery: 1638 - } The world and the flow of all things in it had become artificial. The powers of chaos were threatening to overthrow everything. A single value encroaching upon the world meant "change", which would result in a flow completely different from anything seen up until now. "I just have to go down and see for myself," Persephone said. She instructed the manager of the tower how to perform her duties in her absence, and then quickly made her way off the tower of light. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 14077 - Attack: 1881 - Defense: 1335 - Recovery: 1009 - } She watches from behind the curtain of history as all things unfold, analyzing the flow of the world and bending to her will. Her goal is singular: to reign chaos down upon all the land. - Persephassa = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 17596 - Attack: 2366 - Defense: 1671 - Recovery: 1263 - } "I have my eye on him. Humans live to acheive their objectives, and the harder they try in their pursuit, the greater their glory, or the more complete their humiliation. It's only one or the other. Talent determines which of the two you experience more, and 'he' is rather talented. I dare even call him special. His will is strong. He formed a group using his charisma and wit, and before long he stood at the head of an organization that held influence over the world. I can also tell he's hiding something. At least as an observer, I know I'll never get bored." - Persephone - Queen Persephone = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 21992 - Attack: 2968 - Defense: 2091 - Recovery: 1578 - } Her plan for "him" had proceeded smoothly, at least until a certain something got in the way. Actually, had it only been one thing, it might not have been a problem; she could have removed the "obstacle" and been done with it. However, just as she was about to land the killing blow, a masked man appeared and caused everything to go awry. Her greatest fear had been realized. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:5 Star